


Dusty Recollection

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (but only a little) - Freeform, Angst, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: They're alone.
Relationships: Chara/Angst
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dusty Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Found this languishing in docs so I decided to post it.

Chara sits on a bench and listens to an echo flower endlessly repeating its message. They consider replacing it with something more interesting, swapping the soft self admonishment for screams or laughter or both or maybe just tears.

I just wasn’t ready for the responsibility.

Every time the plant repeats itself, their desire to rip it out by the roots and throw it to the rushing water that dominates the biome and watch it wash away, never to be seen again- every time it repeats itself, that desire grows a little more.

They want to rend and tear, to turn the whole world to dust and move on.

Instead, they tilt their head back, staring at the crystals in the ceiling with a calm expression that reflects none of what they feel inside.

They want so badly to kill, to hurt, to maim, but what would be the point?

They’ve tried that. They’ve done it dozens or hundreds of times, wandered through the underground with dust on their hands and a knife in their grip.

They’ve left death in their wake in quantities that would horrify the worst people imaginable.

It horrifies them, after all.

They’ve killed too many times to count, and it never leads anywhere. No matter how many lives they end, no matter how many families they rend to shreds, they always find themselves back on that damnable patch of golden flowers.

They’ve destroyed the world, and they didn’t even get a cool T-shirt. Just emptiness until the crushing sensory deprivation gets to them and they go back to the start.

Sometimes they spare a thought for the original owner of the body they inhabit. Chara remembers them with a clarity miraculously undulled by uncountable resets.

Frisk had been young. Older than Chara, but young nonetheless. They’d held a deep love for flirting at inappropriate moments, even as they’d wiped any trace of life from the kingdom.

That first run through, Chara had done almost nothing, up until the very end, at least. They’d sat and narrated as Frisk went through the underground like a hot knife through- well.

The second run through, Frisk had been gone, and they never came back.

“We’ll be together forever, won’t we?” They utter the words quietly, remembering the desperate hope they’d felt the first time they said them.

The echo flower picks up their words, and as it repeats them, Chara allows the tears to roll down their cheeks.


End file.
